clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1braete
RE: notes I read the message you deleted by looking through my talk page's history, so I decided to answer them anyway. I know that gender, hair colour and eye colour would be obvious to a reader, I'll just add them there since there really isn't anything else to add in the infobox and it would make the infobox a bit empty if there's nothing else to add. I added Okazaki's voices from other versions of Clannad since they were in Wikipedia and those are also related to Clannad. I know that Wikia is US-based, but it's always nice to add license templates just to make sure we don't get sued :P. I put some of the images up for deletion since they were duplicates or weren't really needed. Rounded corners look nice, but that isn't really the reason why people would come to this wiki. People would come here to find out which episode Nagisa dies, not to admire the rounded corners on an infobox. BTW, thanks for uploading transparent versions of the characters' images! :) Also, what do you think of my renovations to the logo, favicon and the Main Page? I'll add links to stuff in the bottom-left part of the page and make the featured section randomly display selected articles as soon as I can. Pikachurin Talk • 18:30, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) :Oh, I almost forgot. I added kanji and romaji to the article since other aniime wikis also do it, like Bulbapedia. What do you mean by "don't play nice" and "it distracts", though? Pikachurin Talk • 18:35, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) ::Hey, are you still there? ::Anyways, I've added curved corners to all templates currently in use in the Wiki. What do you think? Pikachurin Talk • 22:57, Friday, 16 April 2010 (ET) RE: lmao Yes, it's pink...on blue *gasp*. So what? You're being vague, as usual. I can't see how it's inconsistent and poorly arranged. The Main Page was designed like the main pages of other wikis, and it's supposed to have the most important links in the Wiki. It may be a bloated and info-packed, but hey, it's better than your own version of the Main Page - no content at all, noobish, inconsistent, and boring. There were only twenty-five-ish characters articles when I first came here, and those were too inconsistent, complicated and disorganized. As you can see, there's 104 articles on the Wiki right now. The crappy articles you ripped off Wikipedia only make up about 25-30% of the content here in the Wiki, and I'm working on getting the stuff you plagiarized replaced with unique content as soon as possible. It may look like a train wreck to you, but at least it's better and more organized than the total wreck I first saw when I came here to the wiki. :P Pikachurin Talk • 18:10, Monday, 19 April 2010 (ET) :There, does it look better now. :V Also, if you're going to criticize me in the future, it would be better if you added suggestions instead of just saying "lol this is crap". Pikachurin Talk • 20:28, Monday, 19 April 2010 (ET) RE: protips I'm answering your "protips" in the order you posted them. * The main page's alignment should look right if you aren't using a tiny monitor and/or IE. Nevertheless, I'll see what I can do about it. * Sure. * Categorizing characters by job or hair/eye colour would be too much (and not everyone has the same job/hair/eye colour) :P. I'll remove those since they are a bit..redundant. Air dates and relatives aren't redundant, though. * I'm assuming you're talking about . Since the entire Wiki is basically an entire spoiler to Clannad, I'll just get rid of it and add a note in the Main Page about spoilers. Individual pages for episodes shouldn't be removed, since I'm planning on expanding those articles more instead of just using the Wikipedia summary you copied. * Navboxes are useful. They allow readers to navigate pages more easily. I'll assume readers would be smart enough to know that the "long names" are episodes listed in broadcast order, since there's a gigantic title on top labeled "Episodes". * Yes, I know it doesn't make it good. The content itself is what makes it good, and that's what I'm trying to work on right now. * I know. I never said anything about quantity being the same as quality. * I already did that. :P The old Main Page made that even easier, but you prefered simpler pages, so... * I already did that (there's several large buttons linking to important stuff in the Main Page, if you haven't noticed), though I'll add a couple more if you want. Also, everything on this site talks about Clannad. :P * I'm assuming you're talking about the Main Page. Wikia actually says that the Main Page shouldn't be protected at all unless if it's vandalized too many times. The fact that the page is currently protected from new or unregistered users is actually too much according to Wikia's policies. (then again, you could be talking about something completely different, so I'll just wait for another reply from you) * And why would I use and __NOEDITSECTION__ to normal article pages? That doesn't make any sense at all. * I didn't add the age entry when I created the infobox. Somebody else did. I don't like it since, as you've pointed out, Clannad spans more than one year, so it wouldn't really make sense. Since the user who added it seems to have gone inactive, I'll be able to remove it now. * I never said that I didn't want your opinion. The opinion of all contributors, after all, is important to improve the wiki. The only problem I have with your opinions is that they're too rude and sarcastic. I don't respect the opinions of people like that, unfortunately. * Sure. * Which ones? I'm not too sure about what you mean here... * By "crappy" I meant that they're too short and summarized. Since this is a wiki dedicated to Clannad, our articles should include more content about it compared to Wikipedia. Wikipedia sets the standard for a lot of things, but remember, Wikipedia is a wiki for general topics, while we're a wiki focused on Clannad. * The old and new versions did that. * Templates are good since they simplify things. If you didn't use templates in articles, it would intimidate and scare off potential contributors since they would see a bunch of complicated coding when they try to edit something. * Yes, I know Clannad has multiple endings, but the relation between Nagisa and Tomoya happens to be the main one. If you wanted to list other relations, you can always do so in the article itself. * Read some articles about etiquette. :P * Based on edit count, I actually contributed more than you. :V * This isn't the "Clannad Anime Wiki". This is the Clannad Wiki (the anime/visual novel/manga/anything directly related to the game created by Key, not the band, just in case you try to distort what I'm trying to say again). Therefore, this wiki's content shouldn't be limited to the anime itself, since the site would quickly stagnate if it were. * Do you see any Pokémon-related articles in here? I don't think so. :V Anyways, thank you for voicing your concerns and complaints, and for suggesting ways to improve the Wiki. I also apologize for my previous messages, since they were too rude and hypocritical. I hope you'll still be able to contribute here. Also, don't forget to sign your posts. Pikachurin Talk • 16:23, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) :Oh, and one more thing if you still haven't ragequit - do you think we should use the same character names Wikipedia uses (e.g. "Kouko Ibuki"), or should we keep them the same (e.g. "Kōko Ibuki")? Pikachurin Talk • 17:12, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) Reply * Wait, what? As I've mentioned before, unless if you're using a painfully small monitor or some random unknown browser, everything should be the same size as before. * I'm assuming that you're talking about things like "For Fūko's older sister, see Kōko Ibuki." I did that to some articles since, just like Fuko's article, "Ibuki" can also refer to her sister. However, as you've pointed out, they're redundant in some cases, so I'll work on removing those. * Not every single page in this wiki is a spoiler, but a majority of the articles are (like the episode and character articles). * Sure. I'll work on adding numbers in the episode navbox. * I'll add links to those when those articles are created. I will not add a link in the Main Page that leads to a nonexistent article. * I'll assume that you're talking about the sidebar (I could be wrong, though). The sidebar is supposed to make browsing this wiki easier, so anyone can get to where they want quickly without going back to the Main Page. * The current menu breaks your 3-click rule, but the old one (which you called a train wreck) followed your rule perfectly. Make up your mind. :3 * Which headers are you talking about? I don't know how to read your mind. :V * Sure, I'll get rid of those buttons (Login, Register, Browse by Category, Community Stuff). And I'll move the Getting Started link to the bottom. * There's a link to Recent Changes on the side anyways, so meh, I'll remove it then if you really don't want it. The same goes for the search bar, * The Animanga footer is a two-way street, actually. First of all, it's free advertising since links to the Clannad Wiki are posted on other anime wikis using the footer. In return, we have to link to those Wikias that link back to us. * Doing that would defeat the purpose of articles, though. This isn't a wiki designed for people who have no idea what Clannad is, this wiki is more for people who are already familiar with the anime/visual novel/manga/whatever. * The music category already does that (Music > Album > *choose whatever you want*). * See my answer for the Character button. * You can edit templates in the RTF editor too. Though, to be honest, the RTF editor is too crappy, screws formatting up and is generally time-consuming anyways. * It's not like you have to come up with complicated wikicode. That's the reason why templates exist - just copy the syntax in the documentation and type out whatever you need. The only things you would need for general editing are how to use bold and italics. * If you're not gonna edit anything at all, then your opinion shouldn't be considered then. :P * ...or perhaps you were trying to insult me. Try again. * See above. Pikachurin Talk • 20:26, Wednesday, 21 April 2010 (ET) Px, headers, articles The reason why I placed px=47px was to shrink the star so it didn't screw with the Main Page's alignment. I can't really do anything about the headers, that's just the way Wikia's software works. It allows users to edit individual sections (even sub-headers) instead of going through everything. The episode lists links back to the articles you posted. The two articles you posted would have more information about Clannad/After Story soon. The article would be too large and unmanageable if the episode lists were there. Also, I've decided I'll keep the navboxes' format for now. The navboxes are supposed to help users navigate through the site, not to act as a detailed list of episodes. If users wanted a list, they can always just go to the list of episodes article. Pikachurin Talk • 08:16, Thursday, 22 April 2010 (ET)